The Eavesdroppers in the Elevator
by Bonesafile
Summary: Just a one shot imagining what might happen if Booth and Bones get stuck in an elevator.  SPOILERS for Season 6 including an upcoming episode.


**AN: SPOILERS for Season 6, including an upcoming episode. If you don't know about the elevator scene and don't want to know, don't read this! However, I can assure you with about 100% certainty that whatever is going to happen when Booth and Brennan are stuck in the elevator, it will be nothing like this. Too bad.**

**As always, the characters belong to Fox and not to me.**

**The Eavesdroppers in the Elevator**

"Brennan."

"Hey, Sweetie. I wanted to let you know that Cam just got off the phone with Booth and he's coming over to talk to you. Should I send him down to you in Limbo when he gets here?"

"No!"

Surprised by what sounded like panic in her friend's voice, Angela asked, "Are you okay? Why the extreme reaction?"

Angela heard the intake of a calming breath.

"Sorry. I had been concentrating on something when you called and just realized that my assumption about the origin of the bone splinter was inaccurate."

"Uh huh," Angela replied, infusing her voice with all the disbelief she felt.

"Anyway," Brennan continued with forced casualness that Angela could clearly decipher through the line. Brennan was such a bad liar. "Could you tell Booth when he comes up to just stay there? I'll leave now and meet him in my office. He might be delayed by all the snow, so I should have a few minutes." Angela heard the sound of items, probably bones, being deposited into containers.

"Sure, Sweetie, but are you sure there's nothing you want to share here? You have been working very hard to avoid being alone with Booth ever since we heard that Hannah got a job transfer and left for parts unknown."

"Angela, I've got to hurry to clean up and come upstairs. I wouldn't want to keep Booth waiting." This last was followed by a decisive click.

Frustrated, Angela threw the phone down on the desk. Something was going on between those two. A something that was even more than the something that had been going on for years. She'd never seen Brennan so awkward with her partner. She'd been a bit strange with him last year before they all left for separate parts of the world. But when everyone came together again, their relationship had seemed fine, though an unavoidably different dynamic had developed with the addition of Hannah to their group.

Then, after that odd case with the doctor when Brennan had acted so strangely for three days, Booth and Brennan had seemed a bit off their stride and Hannah didn't come around the lab as often as she had before. A few weeks later, Booth had casually dropped the information that Hannah had moved out and that her job was now once again based in the Middle East. He'd seemed sad about the breakup but not heartbroken. And, although he'd given everyone the news one night while they were all sitting around having beers (just club soda for Angela of course) at the Founding Fathers, Angela could have sworn that he'd been watching Brennan the entire time, trying to gauge her reaction.

Brennan had not reacted much at all, murmuring "Sorry to hear that Booth" and then looking away as if the conversation held no interest to her. After that, Brennan had, in Angela's opinion at least, been doing everything she could to avoid one on one time with Booth. All very odd, Angela thought.

The phone on the desk started to ring, abruptly ending Angela's musings.

"Hello"

She put the phone to her ear but didn't hear anything. Pulling it away to see the caller id, she saw that it was Brennan calling.

"Hello?" Still no response. She was about to hang up when the lights flickered. Startled, she looked up to see Hodgins entering into her office.

"Clarke just called to say that the streets are a mess and he doesn't know if he'll be able to get in. He also said that the power outages are steadily increasing. Transformers are blowing out and wires coming down all over the place because of the ice and snow."

As if on cue, the lights flickered again.

From the phone in her hand, she heard Brennan's voice. "Booth, what are you doing here?"

"Getting on the elevator, Bones, obviously. What, were you in the basement? Good timing, then. I was heading up to see you."

Hodgins tilted his head towards the phone. "What's that, are you talking to someone?"

"Oh, that's Brennan. She must have butt dialed me from the elevator. I had been speaking to her a few minutes ago and then the phone rang again just before you came in. I keep saying hello, but she doesn't hear me. The phone must be in her lab coat pocket and she leaned against the wall or something."

"You can just hang—"

A loud pop rang out, and the room plunged into darkness.

In the silence, they heard Brennan through the telephone.

"Booth, the elevator stopped! Where are the emergency lights? I can't see a thing."

"Don't worry, Bones, I'm here."

"Don't be absurd, Booth, I'm not worried. I would like to know what's going on though. Should we try to find the emergency button?"

Angela glanced at the illuminated dial on her phone and hit the mute button. "Jack, quick, before Brennan tries to use her phone. Call Booth and pretend like you know he's on the way here. Tell him not to come due to the power outage."

"But—"

"Just do it, quick! This is my chance to find out why Brennan had been avoiding Booth all that time. I don't want her to realize I can hear them."

Angela could see her husband's face by the light of his cell phone as he did as he was bid.

"Booth, Hi, it's Jack. I heard you were heading over here and I wanted to tell you that we just lost all electricity, so you probably want to stay at the FBI for now."

Through Angela's phone, now on speaker, they could both hear Booth's reply.

"Thanks, Hodgins, but I'm already here. In fact, Bones and I are stuck in the elevator."

"Oh, man. Bad luck. Well nothing to do but sit tight I guess. I'll scrounge around for someone from building services to let them know about the elevator. I doubt if it can be moved manually but at least they'll be on alert to check it the minute the electricity goes on."

"Thanks. I'm sure we can stick it out here for a bit, as long as it doesn't go on for days like last year. You might want to find out if there are any emergency generators that can power the elevators."

"I'll do that. Take it easy."

"Thanks, you too."

After Booth hung up, Angela and Hodgins stared expectantly at the cell phone Angela held.

"This is a little creepy, you know that don't you?" Jack said. Now that his phone was off, Angela could just see the outline of his head by the dull illumination of the few emergency lights that lined the corridors and threw a dim glow into her office.

"I know, but we are stuck here in the dark with nothing to do. It could be entertaining."

Brennan could be heard saying. "I know I have a flashlight in my bag. Here it is. So let's see what else might be of use. I have a bottle of water and two power bars. Those will prove useful if we are stuck for any period of time."

"Bones—"

"Do you have anything at all, Booth? Since men don't carry purses, I know it's unlikely that you will have much, but perhaps a candy bar or some gum? We should assess our resources."

"Oh, okay. Let's see." The crinkling of paper could be heard. "That's just the wrapper from a snack that Parker had last time I wore this suit. He uses me as a walking garbage can. I do have a Snickers bar, also courtesy of Parker, half a pack of gum, two rubber bands, and a rock."

"You really should clean out your pockets once in a while, Booth."

"Well, in this case it's a good thing I didn't now, isn't it. At least I have the Snickers bar to contribute. Anyway, Bones, I wanted to talk –"

"We certainly have enough to get us through a few days if we ration the water. I also just finished a cup of coffee, and have the empty cup, so if we have to urin—"

"Okay, Bones, enough. We'll be out of here in a few hours, I'm sure, so let's not go there unless we have to."

Angela couldn't help but giggle at Booth's obvious discomfort. Leave it to Brennan to be alone with a gorgeous man in a dark elevator and bring the conversation around to bodily functions.

"Fine. So we have food and water. That's really all we need to survive. This elevator isn't airtight, so air quality should be adequate."

"Good, so we aren't likely to die in here. Happy to hear it. Now that that's settled, I'd like to talk to you. You've been avoiding me for days, but clearly God or fate or something intervened because now it's just you and me in a dark elevator with nothing to do but talk."

"Booth, you know I don't believe in G—"

"Enough, Bones. I am not going to argue theology with you. I want to know why you have been avoiding me lately. You have always been one for straight talk, so let's have it. What is going on?"

Hodgins and Angela both leaned towards the phone as if that would make it easier to hear the response they were waiting for, but all they heard was a click.

"Bones, why did you turn off the flashlight?"

"I want to preserve the light." Angela and Hodgins clearly heard the hitch in her voice as she spoke so they knew that Booth must have heard it as well.

"Bones?"

"Booth, why are you standing so close—"

"If I can't see you, I need to touch you. Actually, I want to touch you."

"Booth-"

"Look, I know you are scared, but I think this is our chance now, Bones. I told you how I felt a year ago and you weren't ready. Then when you realized you were ready, I was in a relationship. But that's over. It ended two weeks ago and I've been waiting for you to come to me. Why haven't you said anything? Worse than that, why have you been avoiding me?"

"I don't know, Booth. I've been so confused ever since you told us about Hannah."

Angela covered her mouth with her free hand. She couldn't believe so much had happened in her friend's life that she didn't know about.

"Perhaps it's time to stop thinking for once and just act."

Hodgins and Angela stared wide eyed at the telephone as the talking ceased. Something was clearly happening in that elevator!

"Maybe we should shut off the telephone now and let them have their privacy."

"It's not like we can see—"

A low moan emanated from the phone speaker and Angela smiled. "Sounds like things are progressing nicely in there."

Instead of turning off the phone, Angela pushed the button to turn up the volume. Now they could hear the sound of heavy breathing and sporadic words.

"Oh yes," and "God, Bones" from him.

"Booth" and "Please, yes" from her

Hodgins sat down and pulled his wife into his lap. If she was going to insist they listen to this call, he wanted her to feel the effect it was having on him. It was dark after all and no one would be able to see what they were doing in the office.

Next came the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper going down. "Bones, yes, Bones. So good."

Although no one could hear them, Angela whispered into her husband's ear. "Don't worry, you'll get yours soon enough. This is really hot!" He squirmed beneath her in response, his hand rubbing up and down under her skirt.

"Bones, stop. It's too much. I'll –"

Talking stopped then but the action continued to progress. Angela thought she heard another zipper and some rustling. The sound coming into the phone was a bit muffled and she guessed that the lab coat was in a pile of clothes now on the elevator floor.

"Now, Booth, now. Yes, just like –"

Booth and Brennan both moaned loudly. Angela and Hodgins had no doubt about what that meant. Angela began to wriggle in her husband's lap. Hodgins bit his wife's ear playfully, "Ready to stop listening and start doing?"

She replied breathlessly, "Not yet. Almost. Few more minutes."

The moaning through the phone grew louder and was accompanied by a rhythmic thumping. The sounds increased in pace and volume for a few minutes until they reached a peak and then all went silent.

"I think that acting and not thinking is an appropriate course once in a while, Booth," Brennan murmured in a raspy voice.

"Ummm"

"In fact, should this blackout continue much longer, I think we should try to not think a bit more."

A soft chuckle could be heard. "I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth."

Smiling, Angela shut off the telephone and turned so that she was straddling her husband. Grinding against him she said, "Good advice from Brennan, don't you think? Sometimes actions speak much louder than words." With that, she bent forward and kissed her husband and no more words were spoken for quite a while.

**The End**


End file.
